


look at me

by WONHOISM



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealous Min Yoongi | Suga, M/M, Mentioned Monsta X Ensemble, Mentioned Shin Hoseok | Wonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WONHOISM/pseuds/WONHOISM
Summary: everyone is loving jimin's "crush" on monsta x's wonho but yoongi is, in fact, not loving it at all





	look at me

[ **[ Everyone Is In Love With** **BTS'** **Jimin** **, But He's In Love With MONSTA X's Wonho; ©** _**Koreaboo** _ **]** ](https://www.koreaboo.com/stories/everyone-love-btss-jimin-hes-love-monsta-xs-wonho/)

 

Yoongi was never the jealous type. No, he was more of the person Jimin would feel jealousy towards. So to see this headliner right in front of him, mocking him that his own boyfriend might have a _crush_ on a member of another boy group just got his blood going.

 

He's confident, of course, that this means absolutely nothing and that the media was just having a good laugh but the flashbacks of Jimin just being shy and nervous around Wonho pushed his buttons more. Logically speaking, Jimin is shy, timid, and nervous around new people. He can't be full of oozing confidence on the first impression but apparently he is in this situation.

 

Complimenting him and sending finger guns out of nowhere, where did all of this come from? It's a mix of nervousness and confidence and somehow Yoongi is not liking the picture he is seeing. Jealousy is an ugly feeling and he does not like it whatsoever. However, playful tweets from fans saying how they would "go down with this ship" got the ugly feeling creeping and Yoongi just wants to exterminate it.

 

The amount of trust and love he has on Jimin is nothing compared to the insecurities and doubts that is starting to surface but that's okay. This is the last he's gonna see these things for the mean time.

 

Exiting his room was the biggest regret he has ever done in his life. The other six boys were all huddled in the living room, watching Monsta X's Alligator performance on M Countdown on their smart tv. Hoseok was clapping every time Hyungwon popped on screen, cheering for his friend and the group's performance. Jungkook sat there, staring and complimenting Shownu while the others just praised their hoobaes.

 

Yoongi decided to join them, sitting next to Jimin who leaned onto the former's shoulder, eyes not leaving the screen. Wonho appeared and Jimin just cracked a smile, so wide that he didn't feel his boyfriend's tenseness.

 

" _So handsome._ " he whispered, Yoongi's ears piercing at the words. _Oh shit._

 

And _oh shit_ indeed. He felt all his nightmares slapping him all at once, the fear of Jimin leaving him giving the worst scar. Yoongi wrapped his arms around the younger, subtly clenching his sides harder every time he saw Wonho on screen. Jimin didn't seem to notice, not even when the other's nails we're almost digging into his skin. The only time he did was when he looked at Yoongi and saw the man seething.

 

"Is everything alright, babe?" He asked softly but loud enough for him to hear. His boyfriend only nodded, withdrawing his hand from Jimin's waist. Jimin stops the action and moved his entire body to face Yoongi, not satisfied and convinced of his answer. "What's wrong?"

 

Yoongi only sighed. "Nothing's wrong. I'm fine."

 

Jimin cards his fingers through his boyfriend's locks, humming the tune of Serendipity as he does so. He smiles at the other, kissing Yoongi's nose shortly after before snuggling closer.

 

**Yoongi: 1 | Wonho: 0**

 

**[** **_+1234, -67:_ ** _omo_ _, wonho oppa and jimin oppa look cute together!_ **_]_ **

 

**_[+973, -51:_ ** _that's okay jimin oppa! there's nothing wrong with a crush ㅋㅋㅋ_ **_]_ **

 

**_[+692, -12:_ ** _and wonho did it again. another male idol wrapped around his finger_ **_]_ **

 

**_[+604, -9:_ ** _can someone slip jimin's number in wonho's_ _inkigayo_ _sandwich? ㅋㅋㅋ I want to see some magic happen._ **_]_ **

 

**_[+573, -7:_ ** _are jimin and kang daniel gonna fight for wonho oppa now? ㅋ the new jimin/_ _jeongyeon_ _fight_ **_]_ **

 

The members were having way too much fun reading the silly comments under Koreaboo's post. Jimin was laughing as well, sometimes jokingly agreeing to the statements.

 

" _Jimin and Wonho hugging would be cutest sight._ " Hoseok read, looking up at Jimin "Thoughts?"

 

Said boy tapped on his chin as if he's thinking and only shrugged his shoulders.

 

"Would be nice, to be completely honest, but we're not _that_ close." He ends with a smile, the rest filling the room with reactions. Yoongi being the least cooperative was an understatement. He was not cracking at all, not even a tiny budge. Taking all of this in was not healthy for him and the ugly feeling that continues to creep.

 

"Want his number? I can ask Hyungwon for it." Hoseok offers "Although I think he'd rather have his boyfriend's privacy in check."

 

_Boyfriend?_ was the first thing that popped in Yoongi's mind. _So_ _Wonho's_ _taken..._

 

And at last, as if he was holding his breath for ages, relief finally flooded in. He no longer felt tense and everything just felt right at that moment. Thanks to his relaxed state, he didn't realize that he became obviously relieved at the news. The other five looked at him with smug faces on, Jimin just a little confused.

 

"Ah hyung, don't worry! Jimin isn't going anywhere! Don't be so jealous about it." Namjoon cracked.

 

Yoongi got flustered and hid his face. Jimin held his arms by the wrist, nudging him to look up (to which the elder surrendered to doing).

 

"Hyung, were you jealous of Wonho hyung?"

 

The lack of response gave the group their answer. Jimin just pouted but cooed the other, a tiny giggle escaping.

 

"Aww, hyung! You shouldn't be jealous. You have no reason to be. As much as I like Wonho hyung, there's no one else I would love but you." he then cups the other's face, still red from embarrassment "I love you more than anyone, hyung. I'm not leaving you for anyone and I'm not looking at anyone else but you."

 

Yoongi smiles, mouthing a quiet _I love you._ Jimin leans in, giving a peck on his boyfriend's lips while whispering a small _I love you too_ back.

 

And like that, he exterminated the ugly feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry that the story is pretty short and not up to par. I pretty much wrote it past midnight.
> 
> might also write hyungwonho's side <3


End file.
